


Paradise

by flowerballet



Category: Classical Ballet, Баядерка | La Bayadère - Minkus/Petipa
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerballet/pseuds/flowerballet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has always dreamt of Paradise. In Gamzatti, she glimpses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. diamonds in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles about Gamzatti and Nikiya as seen from Nikiya's point of view. Takes place in an alternate universe where the roles of the ballet are switched. Gamzatti is Nikiya's lover, Solor - to whom Gamzatti is betrothed - Nikiya's rival.

They draw nearer to one another, Gamzatti and she, through a forest of slender female forms, leaning on each other for support and bending their bodies into supernatural shapes. One step at a time and Nikiya’s naked feet emit no sound as she moves across the ground, darkened shades cast by the women surrounding them on all sides crawling up her trouser legs. It is certain, it is only _given_ that there should be no men in Paradise. That there should be no one but Gamzatti and herself, eyes fixed on one another, hands reaching -- and reaching into eternity.


	2. in foresight

The Rajah’s palace lies obscured in darkness, the late afternoon sun casting the otherwise shining white marble walls in a deep shade. Nikiya crosses the vast courtyard in silence, a flicker of surprise disturbing her general calm. Since when has a Rajah’s daughter shown interest in a simple devadasi? Because although Nikiya has risen to fame in her field, Gamzatti is of another caste altogether…

Turning in the grand doorway, Nikiya dismisses the slave who has been following her on the High Brahmin’s command. The princess will have slaves of her own and soon -- Nikiya shall be one of them.


	3. divided

She is shaking from it, her legs remaining secure in their extended position. How she loves him, the only husband she ever could. Love. Loves him with her dancing, spinning on her heels – around and around until the world is a blur and only her devotion is left.

Gamzatti has soft hands, stroking Nikiya’s cheek, pushing her hair away. She has soft lips, burning from a fire more sacred than even the High Brahmin could light. Yes, the fire she possesses burns right through, to Nikiya’s heart, her devotion breaking into two. 

One for each, her husband and her wife.


	4. mind and heart

With mind and heart, she greets the princess who is placed next to her father’s throne in the manner of a human, princess-cut diamond put on display as a winner’s prize, for the benefit of the assembled guests. Gamzatti, in turn, gestures with one hand, inciting the devadasi to continue her dancing – Abhisar wrapping his strong arms around her waist and carrying her away. Lifting her up and Nikiya lets herself soar. Upwards, upwards, toward the heavens far above. From up high, Gamzatti still shines brilliantly and as their eyes meet, Nikiya greets her again. With mind and heart. Smiling.


End file.
